La Fleur du Courage
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Ce que je veut, ce que j'ai toujours voulut. Une vie simple dénuer de tout danger, maintenant que je suis de retour les choses vont changer fois de Lily Evans ! SS/LE K pour l'instant.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.  
Titre : La fleur du courage  
Couple : Severus/Lily  
Rating : M  
Genre : Romance  
Bêta : MêmePotter

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Harry Potter du haut de ses seize ans, de retour chez ses infâmes Moldus de nouveau entrain de repeindre cette fichue palissade comme toute les années. Quelle couleur avait choisi sa tante cette année ? Je vous le donne en mille un vieux rose du style ombrage archi moche.

Cela faisait des heures qui faisait les mêmes mouvements, il avait des crampes partout, et le soleil cognait fort en ce mois d'aout heureusement il voyait le bout de la palissade arriver, il allait pouvoir crier victoire. Vingt minutes plus tard, il profitât qu'il n'y avait et personne pour se doucher, se délassant le premier plaisir depuis le début des vacances, il se dépêcha néanmoins et sortit plus vite qu'il n'aurait voulu. Manquerait plus que l'oncle Vernon rentre, il frissonna d'horreur rien quand y pensant. Une fois de nouveau propre, il nettoya ses plaies, elles n'étaient pas belle à voir mais il se dit que son calvaire serait bientôt fini encore deux petites semaines à tenir et il serait de retour à Poudlard .

Le brun descendit pour préparer le diner, il avait presque terminé quand sa "famille" rentra, malheureusement pour lui, son oncle trouva son repas trop cuit, une excuse pour se défouler sur sa personne, ça le jeune Potter le savait, il ne répliqua pas, et attendit. Le premier coup ne tarda pas à arriver puis un autre, il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas crier il savait que cela avait le don de l'énerver encore plus, les coups s'arrêtaient plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, une femme semblait-il vu le timbre de la voix.

\- Comment oses-tu lever la main sur mon fils, immonde salopard ! Stupefix !

Le brun n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi cette voix féminine disait qu'il était son fils ? Le jeune se releva tant bien que mal, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles, quand il vit la jeune femme à qui appartenait la voix. Il se figea. Rêvait-il ? Nan cela devais être un cauchemar ! C'est ça un cauchemar ! Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie même chez les sorciers. Il passa son regard dans la pièce et sourit en voyant son oncle évanoui au sol, le sourire qui s'agrandit quand il vit Dudley, aussi effrayé qu'un chaton.

Il rigola moins quand il la vit arriver près de lui la main tendue, prête à l'aider à se relever, il recula de peur. Etait-ce un plan de Voldemort pour le briser mentalement ? Était-ce une vision ? Oui, ça devait être ça.

\- Harry, tu es bien Harry ?!  
\- ... Oui, la jeune femme sembla se détendre à cette affirmation.  
\- N'aie pas peur Harry, je suis ta maman .  
\- Ma mère est morte, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais, vous n'êtes pas elle !  
La jeune femme regarda son fils avec un regard peiné.  
\- J'avais donc raison, je suis belle et bien morte, Harry mon chéri, je suis bien Lily Evans. La Lily Evans d'il y a seize ans, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer ici, est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre ?

Harry regarda la rouquine qui prétendait être sa mère, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à la femme des photos de son album, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante et elle lui proposait de partir d'ici, tout était bien mieux qu'ici . Harry lui tendit la main.

\- Où sont tes affaires ?  
Le jeune homme montra le placard sous l'escalier à sa … mère qui ne semblait pas apprécier l'endroit en question.  
\- As-tu d'autres affaires ?  
\- Mon album, et les lettres de mes amis sous la latte.  
\- Accio album, accio lettres.  
Une fois toutes les affaires d'Harry en main, Lily les réduisit et les mit en poche. Elle attrapa son fils par les épaules et transplana.

L'arrivée fut chaotique , Harry ce sentit mal, prêt à tourner de l'œil. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, la maison existait encore, inquiète et nerveuse, elle alla toquer à Spinner's End, sur ses garde, elle scruta les environs. Elle attendit un temps et se dit que peut être quelqu'un d'autre vivait là, l'espoir commençait à s'envoler, quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
Là, devant elle, Séverus Snape, l'homme pour qui elle abandonnerait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire, et elle allait se rattraper, foi de Lily Evans ! ,L'accueil ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses attentes une baguette pointée sur elle, Lily se retint de reculer sachant que cela n'allait pas être si facile que ça.

\- Séverus, baisse ta baguette veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas une menace, dit-elle sur un ton calme.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ,et que faites-vous avec Potter si c'est réellement lui, accusa-t-il.  
\- Je suis réellement Lily Evans , et oui c'est Harry, laisse nous entrer s'il te plait,  
\- Lily Potter est morte depuis plus de seize ans ! Vous ne me ferez pas croire une telle sottise !  
\- SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE PRINCE ! TU VAS ME LAISSER ENTRER MAINTENANT ! JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER PLANTER DEVANT CHEZ TOI AVEC HARRY QUI EST MALADE !

Le maitre des potions laissa entrer la jeune femme, le teint encore plus pale qu'à son habitude, il trébucha sur le porte manteau et se retrouva sur les fesses, la bouche grande ouverte, choqué, voire même traumatisé.

Lily déposa son fils sur la banquette du petit salon, attendant mais ne voyant pas arriver l'homme elle retourna à l'entrée, et le trouva toujours par terre, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, elle lui passa la main devant les yeux aucune réaction. Peut-être y était-elle allée trop fort pour des retrouvailles, elle prit la main du jeune homme et la posa sur son cœur.

\- Sév, tu sens ? Ce sont mes battements de cœur. Je suis là, devant toi. Ce n'est pas un rêve, Je ne suis pas seulement revenue pour Harry, mais pour toi aussi. Sév regarde moi j't'en prie. Je suis bien là.

L'homme sembla revenir et glissa son regard dans celui de la rouquine.

\- Oui c'est ça, Amour, je suis là. C'est moi, ta Lys.  
\- Lily ... ma Lily, il se rapprocha d'elle et si cela était un rêve autant en profiter il l'embrassa, si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée, ne me quitte plus jamais Lys, plus jamais ! continua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, de peur que le rêve ne s'arrête et qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. Si cela devait être le cas, il en mourrait sûrement.  
\- Séverus , viens avec moi, elle l'emmena vers Harry, je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'Harry, mon beau-frère, elle cracha le mot, il … il … il l'a battu, je suis arrivée au même moment, s'il te plait, prends soin de lui. L'homme la regarda avec un triste regard croyant son rêve terminé qu'elle allait partir et le laisser seul de nouveau.

\- Je ne pars pas, Sév. N'aie crainte, je resterai avec vous deux pour toujours, as-tu ce thé que j'aime tant ?  
\- Oui, dans la cuisine .  
\- ah je vois que ça n'a pas changé ici, fit-elle en allant dans la dite cuisine.

Elle continua de parler durant tout le temps où il ne la voyait pas, de peur qu'il ne panique, elle revint avec deux tasses de thé fumantes pendant ce temps-là , Snape avait ausculté le jeune Potter, y trouvant des bleus, hématomes, cote blessée même cassée, des foulures et brulures dues au soleil, une malnutrition et la liste s'allongeait encore, même si ce gamin était le fils de James jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de lui faire subir tous ces supplices c'était un gamin bordel !  
Séverus partit dans son laboratoire, prit plusieurs fioles et autre crème et revint le visage fermé, il déshabilla le gosse et se mit à l'action faisant tout disparaitre au fur et à mesure ,

\- Comment va-t-il, Sév ?  
\- Il est pratiquement guéri, le reste guérira avec le temps et un traitement associé, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, ne le laisse pas se lever je ne veux pas qu'il salisse mon sol.

\- Séverus , ah elle avait dit son prénom en entier c'était mauvais signe , Séverus il faut que je t'avoue une chose ou plusieurs ça dépend du point de vue . Il faut que tu sache que quand je suis partie, je ne l'ai pas fait par ce que je ne t'aimais plus. Au contraire je l'ai fait pour nous protéger tous les trois.

\- Tout les trois, alors que tu as eu un enfant avec Potter, de toutes les personne de la terre il a fallu que cela soit Potter ! Sais-tu comment j'ai eu le cœur brisé en lisant dans la gazette que tu t'étais mariée avec lui ! Alors que notre mariage allait avoir lieu ! Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert dans le camp des Mangemort sous "ses" ordres combien de choses horribles j'ai dû faire pour garder ma couverture intacte, combien cela m'a détruit que peu de temps après t'être mariée avec lui, tu lui aies donné un enfant, cet enfant que l'on a eu temps de mal à avoir ! Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as quitté, pour être sûre d'avoir un enfant ?!

\- Oui, OUI c'est à cause d'Harry que je suis partie, pour nous protéger tous les trois car je savais que je te mettais en danger, je n'étais qu'une née Moldue, et je savais pertinemment qu'il les chassait, alors j'ai pensé à lui, j'ai pensé à mon fils, à Harry, oui j'ai pensé à lui et à toi.  
\- Arrête, arrête ces mensonges Lily , c'est le fils de Potter, comment pouvais tu penser à lui en partant à moins que ne m'est trompé avant cela !  
\- Non, mais tu ne comprends pas Séverus, Harry est ton fils, le seul enfant que j'ai eu, James ne m'a jamais touchée, et ce mariage n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie !  
\- Non , cela ne se peut , tu mens encore , il est la copie conforme de Potter , c'est faux.  
\- Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille pour tout vous expliquer , d'ici la calme toi s'il te plait.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Tu viens ici après des années alors que tu es censée être morte et tu m'annonces que ce gamin est mon fils.

Séverus s'écrasa sur son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, les pensées emmêlées  
, était-ce vraiment réel, et ce que tout ce qu'il vivait maintenant était vrai, il leva la tête et vit le gamin Potter toujours étalé sur son sofa, il n'avait pas rêvé, il était réellement là ,et sa Lys aussi . Il l'avait touchée, il avait senti son cœur battre. Et si tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était lui aussi réel ? Un fils… L'enfant qu'il avait tant voulu avec sa Lily.

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté dans cette position, mais la chose qui lui fit savoir qu'il était surement rester longtemps fut de voir Potter ... ou son fils il ne savait que trop penser pour l'instant ,se réveiller, et bien sur la première chose qu'il vit , fut lui.

Par ce que bien sur se réveiller chez une personne qui a fait de notre vie un enfer pendant cinq ans , n'est pas la meilleure chose en soi. Séverus ne savait pas trop comment réagir, rester l'homme aigri que le gamin avait côtoyé ces 5 dernières années ou essayer d'être un temps soit peu bien éduqué, Lily lui dirait sûrement la deuxième option. Il releva les yeux et regarda dans la pièce elle n'était nul part en vue, un mouvement de panique prit part en lui, il se leva faisant fi de son fils, et chercha sa bien-aimée, qui était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le diner, il s'accouda au chambranle de la porte une main sur la poitrine, soulagé.

La jeune mère avait du le sentir, car elle se retourna une fourchette à la main.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Sev ?  
\- Il vient de se réveiller.

Tsusuku


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.  
Titre : La fleur du courage  
Couple : Severus/Lily  
Rating : M  
Genre : Romance/famille  
Bêta : Tigresse-otaku

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

La première chose que vue Harry en sortant des brume du sommeil fut sont professeur de potion haï, mais une fois qu'il eu croiser sont regard, celui-ci partit dire que le brun fut surpris et la moindre des chose.

Snape ne tarda pas a revenir, une femme l'accompagnais assez grande rousse au yeux vert, elle s'assit près de lui sur ce qui semblais être un sofa et lui caressa le visage, un frison de peur le pris il ce recula tremblant ce souvenant a peine de ce qu'il c'était passer chez sont oncle et sa tante , Il lança un regard remplis d'angoisse a sont professeur ,cherchant la sécurité prêt de la seul personne qu'il connaissais dans cet endroit inconnue.

Lily, remarquant le comportement de son fils, essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- Harry mon chéri, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je t'assure, te souviens tu de qui je suis ?

\- Vous avez dit être ma mère, mais ce n'est pas possible, les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie même dans le monde magique. Répondit-il sur un ton peureux.

\- Justement Harry, j'attendais que tu te réveilles pour tout vous expliquer a tous les deux.

\- Les deux ?

\- Oui, mon chéri a Sev et toi, je vous dois des explicitations.

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir correctement, et commença son récit.

\- Je dois commencer par te dire Harry , que James n'est pas ton père, écoute moi sans me couper sil te plais ,quand j'étais a Poudlard je fréquentais quelqu'un , je le connaissais depuis toute jeune il ma appris tant de chose, par commencer que j'étais une sorcière , cela n'a pas plus a ma sœur pétunia mais je m'en fichais.

Même répartit chacun dans une maison différente j'ai continué a le fréquenter, même si mes autre amis ne l'appréciaient pas, on continuait a passer nos journée ensemble ,si a un moment nous nous somme fâcher , nous avons fini par nous mettre officiellement ensemble ,nous avions même prévus de nous marier et d'avoir des enfants , mais tout cela a été remis en question , j'ai eu vent d'informations qui si elle étais réel nous mettrais en danger, en plus de savoir que j'étais enceinte après plusieurs tentative raté , j'ai pris une décision qui a bouleverser nos vies .

James a bien voulu jouer le rôle du mari fou amoureux pour me protéger. Il savait que tu n'étais pas son fils, mais n'a jamais su qui était ton père. Mais même avec toutes mes précautions je suis morte, bien qu'en sachant que les deux être que j'aimais le plus avais survécu, m'ut aider à mourir en paix.

Bien sûr, j'avais eu une idée en cas de problème. À l'aide d'un sort complexe et d'une potion, j'ai lié ma vie et jeter un sort pour apparaître près d'Harry, ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte était le temps que le sort ce déclenche.

Harry regarda sa "mère" , il ne comprenais pas tout , mais elle venais de lui dire que James Potter n'étais pas sont père, qu'elle avais jeter un sort pour revenir vers lui, mais que sa n'avais pas fonctionner comme elle l'avais voulus. Elle n'avais toujours pas dit qui étais sont vrai père.

\- Qui est ce ? Je veux dire mon père.

\- Harry chéris, Crois-moi, ton père est un homme merveilleux, fit Lily en le prenant par l'épaule, et nous sommes chez lui, ici, dit-elle ensuite en désignant l'espace de son bras libre.  
Et la Harry fit le rapprochement, si ici, c'était la maison de son père, ça voulais dire que ... Snape, Harry étais bouche bée. Il s'exclama sur un peut véhément.

\- nan, ça ce ne peut pas ! Il me haït il à passé ces cinq dernières années a faire de ma vie un enfer !

Severus resta stoïque quoi que quand il croisa le regard de sa bien-aimée, il baisa le regard avec regret.

Harry n'en revenait pas, son détesté professeur n'en menait pas large, il ne rassemblait pas au même homme qu'il avait côtoyé pendant ces cinq années, il semblait presque humain comme sa.

\- Je s'est que la vie n'a pas dû être toute rose depuis que je suis parti, mais nous allons remédier a sa maintenant que nous somme enfin réunis tout les trois, répondis elle avec un sourire chaleureux. En commençant par toi Harry, tu vas manger un bon repas, ensuite nous irons à Gringotts, je ne veux pas une seconde de plus que cet immonde salopard et ta garde, il le paiera tôt ou tard !

Snape ce leva avec ce regard, vous savez celui qui fait pleurer les premières années,partis pour revenir qu'elle seconde après avec deux fioles.

\- Prenez celle-ci avant de manger et l'autre après.

\- Heu.. Merci

\- aller vient mon chéri.

La jeune mère emmenant sont fils a la cuisine le faisant prendre place a table, devant une assiette plein de purée rôtie, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille, le jeune homme fit honneur au plat, bien sur il n'allait pas dire que celas faisais trois jours qu'il n'avais pas manger. Et avec ces "parents" qui le scrutaient, c'était assez bizarre pour lui d'être la avec des gens qui se préoccupaient de lui, et encore plus un de ces profs. Il eu un petit sourire en pensant à la réaction de ces amis. Lily lui demanda de venir avec eux, direction la banque sorcière, toute trois vêtue de cape de sorcier capuche remonter arrivaient au chemin de traverse.

La famille ce freilliat un chemin entre les badauds et arriva à destination, une fois au comptoir Harry demanda a voire le gérant de son compte. Une fois à l'abri des regards, ils tombaient leur capuche. Un petit Gobelin vin a leur encontre.

\- Mr Potter daigne enfin venir voir l'état de ces comptes, répliqua Gripsec d'un ton tout sauf chaleureux.

\- Qu'es-ce que vous voulez dire, je n'ai jamais reçu de papier de la banque depuis que je la connais. Lily passa devant sont fils et continua.

\- Veuillez nous excuser Gripsec mais nous ne somme pas venu pour cela au départ, Je voulais vous voir pour mettre un terme au contrat du mariage de convenance entre James Potter et moi-même.

Le Gobelin regarda Lily d'une façon tout à fait surprenante pour une telle créature.

\- Sa alors, si des morts reviennent a la vie, qu'elle que chose de grand se prépare, veuillez me suivre. Une fois tous installés dans le bureau du banquier Lily commença expliquer la situation.

\- Je suis la aujourd'hui pour mettre en ordre tout, mes papiers et ensuite ma vie, qui vous le savez, c'est arrêter le 31 juillet 1981, comme vous le verrez dans vos archives, James avais mis certaines choses en place, et je suis au regret de voir que vous ne les avez pas suivi continua t'elle vindicative. James et moi avions ordonné qu'Harry ne soit pas envoyé chez ma sœur pétunia Dursley, mais chez Séverus , soyer en certain, je punirai les responsables de tout ça.

\- MD Potter un peut de retenu je vous pris, tout ce qu'il sait passer c'est dérouler dans les règles, le professeur Dumbledort nous adresser les documents, il était signé de sa main et de celle de monsieur Potter .

\- Je n'ai jamais rien signé pour le directeur.

\- les documents atteste que vous les avez ajouté votre signature magique

\- Je vous dis que je n'ai jamais rien signé !

\- Si il s'avère réellement que mon fils a été duper, espérez que vous aurez toujours ce travail à la fin de la journée lança Séverus avec le ton qu'il prend pour rabrouer ces élèves.

\- Lord prince, je vous assure que tous les documents étaient dans les règles, cela doit être un stratagème pour avoir accès au coffre Potter.

\- Si t'elle et le cas, je vous serais grès de faire des recherche approfondis, et nous voulons un compte-rendu de ces malversations. Continua Lily

\- Bien lords Prince, Mr Potter.

\- maintenant veuillez sortir les contrat Potter /Evans, je souhaite y mettre un terme, et revenez avec le contrat Evans/Snape Prince. Il est temps que nous le signions, continua Lily avec une voie douce en regardant Séverus qui arqua un micro sourire.


End file.
